DBZXMARVEL
by alexscott656
Summary: Losing in the fight against Gotenks absorbed Buu, Gohan is pushed to a limit not seen before.. however, the cost of using such a power is high. With edits!
1. Chapter 1

Losing in the fight against Gotenks absorbed Buu, Gohan is pushed to a limit not seen before, however, the cost of using such a power is high.

I do not own any of the following characters they belong to Akira Toriyama & Stan Lee.

To make a few things clear, this is set in the Marvel Cinematic universe, just after the defeat of Loki and the Chitauri, also Gohan has been cursed to never see his family again, a curse that can only be removed by primordial beings, UUB, Sorcerer Supreme and Super Shenron.

CAPS for the One Above All, Shenron and people shouting/screaming.

'Thinking, telepathic speech, J.A.R.V.I.S and phone.'

CAPS ITALIC for the Living Tribunal

Chapter One Consequences

"Come on now kid, we both know that you can do better than this." Super Buutenks said as he continued to pummel the Saiyan.

'What can I do? if I go all out and vaporize him we'll potentially lose both Gotenks and Piccolo but if I don't.' Gohan thought as he continued to tank the blows from the Majin.

"I can see your dilemma kid, you don't know if you can wish your friends and mentor back if you go all out against me... pity I don't have such a restriction," Buutenks said as he punched his former threat in the gut making the hybrid cough up a great deal of blood.

"I will figure out a way to beat you and save my friends!" Gohan roared as he powered up again.

"That's it Gohan don't waste all that potential!" Buu said as he also powered up.

* * *

"This is horrible, Gohan is too worried that the dragon balls won't be able to revive Piccolo and Gotenks to fight all out!" Goku said as he looked at the Elder Kai's crystal ball.

"What!? Does he not know the consequences if he does not?!" Elder Kai said as he looked into the ball.

"Yes but Buu has been filling his mind with doubt and uncertainty throughout their skirmish." Supreme Kai said as he watched Gohan and Buu trade ki infused blows at one another.

"So what do we do?!" Goku said as he started tugging at his hair.

"You're going to have to tell him to go all out." Elder Kai said as he turned to Goku.

"But what if Gohan's fears are right? Bulma already lost Vegeta she can't lose her son as well!" Goku argued.

"That's a risk we have to take, Buu has caused too much damage over the course of millennia he has to be stopped now." Supreme Kai sighed as he reluctantly agreed with his ancestor. "Place your hand on my shoulder Goku, I'll connect you to Gohan."

"I have a bad feeling about this but your right, if this goes on all of creation will get destroyed." Goku sighed as he placed a hand on Supreme Kai's shoulder.

* * *

*Bobbing and weaving the combatants continue to raise the heat.

'Come on Gohan, after all this time you still think that our bond can be broken this easily?' A voice said in Gohan's head.

Taking a punch to his face due to his momentary lapse in defence, Gohan was sent flying across the landscape.

'Piccolo?!'

'The universe depends on you not holding back anything against us.'

'But how..' Gohan thought as he flew back against the monstrosity that had taken so many lives away from him.

"Stop resisting me, Piccolo!" Buutenks roared as he fired rapid punches at Gohan.

'I can only reach you for so long kid, you have to do it now, not just for this world but for all of the worlds in existence.' Piccolo grunted as Buutenks fought to stay in control of his stolen bodies.

'But..'

"NOW GOHAN!'

"HAHHHHH!" Gohan roared as he poured all his ki into a final move.

"That's way too much power if you use that you'll die with me!" Buutenks shouted as he was pushed back away from the glowing Saiyan. "Is this ball of dirt really worth it!?"

Staring at the Majin, Gohan nodded as he infused his body with far more power than Vegeta did with his explosion.

"Damn it brat!" Buutenks said as he tried to knock the ki out of Gohan with increased blows.

'IT'S TIME.'

Reaching out, Gohan punched the Majin with all of his might.

"Damn you brat!" Buu screamed as even his body wasn't able to absorb all of the raw ki him. "May you never see your family again!"

"It is what it is," Gohan said as the Majin exploded, taking most of the surrounding area with him.

And so ended the life of another of Earth's heroes or had it?

* * *

"NEVER BEFORE HAVE I FELT SUCH PURE CONVICTION FROM A BEING." Said the One Above All as he looked at the lifeless body of Gohan that had been shot out of the Earth's atmosphere by a combination of his curse and the battle.

"THE CHILD IS UNIQUE IN MANY WAYS, IT WOULD BE A WASTE TO LET HIS SACRIFICE BE IN VAIN." Said the Living Tribunal as he agreed with his master.

"HOWEVER THE BOY HAS BEEN CURSED BY THAT MONSTER."

"THEN WE WILL HAVE NO PROBLEM IN DENYING THE OTHER OUTSIDERS ACCESS TO OUR UNIVERSE."

"THEN IT IS DECIDED."

Picking Gohan's body out of the abyss of space, the One Above All removed him from the constraints of one universe...

And placed him in the hands of another.

* * *

Several months after the defeat of Majin Buu.

Having restored the planet back to normal with the dragon balls, Dende attempted to revive all of those slain by the Majin.

All was working well until...

"THE ONE KNOWN AS SON GOHAN IS NEITHER DEAD NOR IN THIS UNIVERSE."

"WHAT!" Dende and Chi-Chi exclaimed as they looked at the dragon.

'What do you mean Shenron?" Goku asked as he had seen Gohan's final hours and knew that what Shenron was saying couldn't be true.

"A BEING WITH POWERS FAR GREATER THAN MY OWN HAS CURSED YOUR SON AND IN DOING SO HAS MADE IT IMPOSSIBLE TO RETURN HIM TO THIS WORLD."

"You can't be serious.." Vegeta said as he stared at Shenron.

"DEADLY SERIOUS, THE BOY HAS BEEN CHOSEN BY A HIGHER POWER DUE TO HIS CURSE AND BEFORE YOU ASK I CANNOT REMOVE THE CURSE."

"What can we do?" Goku asked, stunned that his son's last battle was the last time he would ever see his son.

"LIVE OUT YOUR LIVES, HE DID NOT SACRIFICE HIMSELF FOR NOTHING."

"I WANT MY BROTHER BACK!" Goten yelled, and Chi-Chi fainted.

"WHAT YOU WANT IS OF LITTLE CONSEQUENCE I AM TELLING WHAT IS A FACT. NOW IF NO ONE ELSE NEEDS ME I'LL BE..."

"SHENRON! Could you tell me how to get in contact with the being that took my son?" Goku asked.

"YOU WILL NEVER MEET HIM, FOR HE IS NOT OF THIS UNIVERSE." Shenron said as Goten continued to scream.

"Shenron is right Goku, the mental bond that I had with Gohan has long since been gone, I was always suspicious of its absence and now I know why," Piccolo said as he put a hand on the grieving father's shoulder.

"HAVE YOU NO OTHER WISH?"

"Send my son what he needs to survive," Goku said as he looked up at the dragon. "I know that one day we will meet again. We have to."

"I SHALL TRY..."

* * *

Several months after the New York incident...

Tony Stark's/Iron Man's Mansion: Tony's Guest Bedroom

'Kid appears out of nowhere looking like he went through a fight with the Hulk and is still breathing?! Stark, the kid is obviously not from around here, he might not even be human and yet you refused us to have access to him?!' Said an authoritative-sounding voice.

'Fury, S.H.I.E.L.D has never been one for trying to help without an ulterior motive in mind.' Tony said as he spoke with the head of S.H.I.E.L.D over the phone. 'Need I remind you of New York and the Tesseract?'

'...'

"I thought not."

Shuffle

"Sir." Said another voice.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. I'm a little busy, here." Tony Stark said as he looked at his A.I. controlled Mark 3 Armour before returning to the phone.

'Sir you have to see this.' J.A.R.V.I.S. said as he pointed at the stirring body on the bed.

"Fury... gonna have to call you back."

'He's waking up isn't he Stark?'

'No.. he is awake.' Stark said as his suit had already picked up on Gohan's shift in breathing patterns. 'Later Nick.'

'Stark!'

Click.

Sitting up slowly, Gohan looked around at the room that he was currently residing in.

"Afternoon kiddo," Tony said as Gohan looked down at his clothing which was different to the ones he fought Majin Buu in.

"Good afternoon," Gohan replied as he looked at the billionaire philanthropist.

"Take your time, you've been out of it for the last two weeks or so."

Stark said while he was mentally taking down as much about Gohan's mannerisms as he could.

'English is perfect but sounds too perfect, appearance is of middle eastern quality but with an extra quality I have never seen before, however, looks vaguely familiar, age roughly mid to late teens but extra quality confusing definite age.'

"Did I win? Is the universe safe?" Gohan asked as he felt Tony eyeing him up.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't understand, you should have been aware of the chaos that the planet was going through?"

"You mean that there is more than the Chitauri out there?" Stark replied.

Taking a closer look at his surroundings, Gohan felt like was in the Brief home.

"What age is this?" Gohan asked as he tried to comprehend his position.

"2012," Stark replied.

"Sorry... I must have misheard you. Could you repeat that please?" Gohan said as he paled.

"20...12.." Tony said slowly.

"This... this can't be!" Gohan muttered as he put his hands to his face.

'May you never see your family again!'

"Look, you said that the universe was in peril, care to explain what you meant by that?" Stark said as his suits monitors were reading an insane increase of adrenaline from the teen.

"First it would seem that I have to thank you for my current condition." Gohan said as he managed to calm himself down before alerting Stark to his powers.

"No problem, glad to be of help, though my A.I. J.A.R.V.I.S did most of it."

"Huh?"

'My scanners detected your body floating in space in cryogenic sleep.' J.A.R.V.I.S said.

"So I've not only be sent to the future but the future of another universe." Gohan sighed as he got off of the bed.

"That explains the tail. You're not a human are you? Well not entirely." Stark asked.

"Hmm.. forgot about that..." Gohan said as he reached around and gave his tail a small tug. "Yep still functional."

'Kid keeps attempting to divert attention away from certain aspects.'

"Let me just get to the point. I am not a time traveller, but I did come through time but not of my own choice. My time of origin was Age 774 and during a battle in the above timeline I managed to defeat, with high difficulty a being able to destroy planets." Gohan said as he realised that in order to understand his current situation better he would need to have assistance.

"... Wow.. all that in one mouthful, looks like I'm going to busy for the rest of my life." Tony said as he was surprised by the information that Gohan willingly divulged.

'So what is your name?' J.A.R.V.I.S asked.

"Gohan, Son Gohan."

"Well Gohan, if I may ask what planet and nationality are you from?"

"Earth and middle eastern."

"I see, well that complicates things just a tad." Tony sighed as he opened his shutters.

"!"

"This is also Earth, and there has been no citing of a being like yourself in history."

"Is there still a Kami of Earth?" Gohan asked as he once again diverted attention away from himself walked over to the window and looked out at the Malibu Beach.

"A what?" Tony asked.

"My Earth had a Guardian given the title Kami, that watched over the Earth and tries to keep the peace."

"Oh.. you mean god? We have many of those."

Smiling, Gohan sighed. "Well, we only have one."

"Look I can see that there is only so much that you wish to tell me so we can leave your species out of the conversation for now," Tony said as he rubbed his temples.

"Oh, you noticed huh?" Gohan said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

'Sir you have a call from Miss Potts waiting.' J.A.R.V.I.S said.

"Hmm, perfect timing. Put her on the loudspeaker."

'Sir?'

"The kid was willing to share info, I'm offering the same."

'As you wish sir.' J.A.R.V.I.S replied.

'TONY!'

"God I forgot how loud you got when you're irritated. S.H.I.E.L.D been badgering you as well?" Stark said as he and Gohan had to cover their ears.

'I'm on loudspeaker aren't I?'

"How'd you guess?" Stark said as he led Gohan into the kitchen. "You've been fed via intravenous-fluids ever since you came out of cryogenic sleep but I'm guessing you'll be wanting a bit more than that now that your up."

'So he is up?' Pepper said as she heard the movements of the two.

"Pepper meet my newest friend Son Gohan, Gohan meet Pepper." Tony said as he began going through his stores.

'Not enough food for the kid. He went through most of my reserves.'

"Nice to hear you." Gohan said.

'Nice to hear you too.' Pepper laughed.

"So what did Fury want exactly?"

'You know the usual, what he can do, where's he from if he's a threat.'

"Oh, same old S.H.I.E.L.D same old Fury," Stark said as he tossed Gohan a can of coke.

'How old are you?' Pepper asked.

"18 years old." Gohan said as he caught and proceeded to open the can of drink.

"Looks like I was about right about your age." Stark said as he mentally high-fived himself.

'So what's the plan?'

"Well Gohan was scanned thoroughly by J.A.R.V.I.S when I found him and besides his tail and tough skin, he has no otherworldly illnesses."

'Tail?'

"Yep, Gohan's got a tail and since I saw it swipe at Hawkeye it works just like a limb I would say he can use it as such."

'Is he going to be part of the Avengers?'

"If he can provoke this kind of attention from S.H.I.E.L.D, that may be the only option," Tony said as he glanced at Gohan.

'So what are you going to do until then? You can't keep S.H.I.E.L.D off of your back forever you know.'

"I know, I know, but until I have a better solution."

"Why don't you just publicly adopt me? If this S.H.I.E.L.D group is as important as you say then perhaps it would be in your best interest to adopt me to keep them off balance." Gohan suggested.

'You know..' Pepper said thoughtfully.

"That might just work." Tony said as he contemplated the pros and cons of the arrangement.

'Is this to repay Tony?' Pepper said as she tried to gauge Gohan's intentions.

"This world is as new to me as I am to you, and yet Mr Stark still took me in. Whether or not he did this for his own gain is not the issue right now. I have a debt to repay and until I have I owe him my life." Gohan said making Tony's mouth drop open in surprise.

'Well... looks like you have your hands full, Tony!' Pepper said in amazement.

"I'm just glad I got to keep the kid instead of Thor!" Tony replied as he made himself a quick sandwich.

'So what do I tell Fury if he calls for an update?'

"Tell him... A new Avenger is in town."


	2. Chapter 2

Due to the loss of Gohan from the main timeline the events of Super do not happen the same way in the Dragon Ball Universe due to the major change in the defeat of Buu. However, the Oracle Fish's prophecy still holds true. Also, the One Above All is able to affect all wishes made by any Shenron, this includes Omega Shenron and Porunga... in fact the only beings in the universe of Dragon Ball even close to his power are Zeno and Zarama.

In New York Russian Women Beat You.

S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters

"This is totally unprecedented!" Said Councilwoman Hawley of the World Security Council, to Nick Fury, current Director of S.H.I.E.L.D via advanced video conferencing equipment, as Tony's decision to adopt Gohan was televised around the globe later that month.

"Stark knows what he's doing, otherwise we would have had Widow assassinate the kid when she was sent there to evaluate his threat level." Nick Fury said as he looked at the partial file that they had compiled about Gohan, neglecting to tell them that Widow had been told to assassinate the kid but had failed.

"And we all know how that went down!"

* * *

Several days after Gohan was publicly adopted by Tony Stark, a month after the Chitauri invasion..

"Until you get better adjusted with this world I would recommend that you read as many magazines and comics online to get you up to date with this worlds current affairs," Stark said to Gohan as Pepper passed Gohan his computer.

'Kid's like a sponge.' Stark thought as he was amazed at how much Gohan had learned since awakening on the planet.

"Thanks, Stark, but wouldn't it be better to work on my people skills?" Gohan asked as he typed rapidly on the computer.

"You've got a lot of history to get through before we reach that hurdle." Stark replied.

"Now that the world knows that you live with Tony Stark you've become an instant celebrity and threat." Pepper added as she agreed with Tony's decision. "People are going to want to control you to get closer to Tony."

"And besides... as part of an agreement with S.H.I.E.L.D, Black Widow is going to be testing you later today." Stark said.

"So will I have to fight against all of them at some point?" Gohan asked as he looked up from the computer screen.

"We'll see, for now just focus on learning as much as possible." Stark said as he thought about the future of his company.

* * *

Asgard: Heimdall's Observatory.

"The child that your ally known as Iron Man recovered from space is no normal child." The Gatekeeper of Asgard known as Heimdall said to Thor as the God of Thunder spoke of his encounter with the teen on Earth while Heimdall observed the Nine Realms. "Nor is he from a universe that mine eyes can see."

"So what is he, Heimdall?" Thor asked.

"An unknown entity."

"Threat to the Nine Realms?"

"That remains to be seen, however... the child was summoned here by a far higher power than your fathers."

"Greater than fathers you say!?" Thor said in shock and disbelief.

"Indeed and due to that fact alone I wonder about the future of this universe." Heimdall said as he was fascinated by the newest addition to Earth.

"I shall consult father, he will know what to do."

'What is your purpose on Midgard boy?' Thor thought as he left Heimdall to his own devices.

* * *

Tony Stark's Training room.

Breathing more heavily than she had ever done in her life, Natalia Romanoff/Black Widow, had to use almost all of her training and master skills just to keep from getting injured from Gohan's assault.

'This kid..'

Having remade the outfit that he had been found in, Gohan had prepared as best he could for the fitness test that had been ordered.

"Gohan's faster than Natasha?!" Pepper said as she, Colonel Rhodey, Tony and Fury (via live feed) watched Natasha and Gohan fight in Tony's gym.

"He's faster and he's holding back." Tony said as he had yet to see Gohan perspire from any of Natasha's attacks.

"He must have been taught martial arts at an age similar to Natasha, no perhaps even younger." Tony said as Gohan's movements were very hard to follow.

"Kid's got talent, I'll give you that, but was it worth the grief from S.H.I.E.L.D?" Rhodey asked.

"Yes... and if you've looked into his eyes you'll know why." Stark said as he kept his gaze fixed on Gohan.

"You're not going all out." Gohan muttered as he evaded another fist.

"How can you tell?" Natasha replied.

"Because I'm not feeling the full weight of your blows."

?

"Fury tell Black Widow to go all out, S.H.I.E.L.D won't be satisfied otherwise." Gohan said as Natasha attacked while he spoke with Stark.

'She can't even hit him while he's distracted.' Pepper thought.

"You heard Gohan, If he thinks your girls holding back and I can see she's holding back, then your holding back." Tony said, causing Fury to smile on the video.

"You're going to be sorry you asked that. Widow, full permission granted to go all out."

"Yes, si..."

"Too slow..." Gohan replied as he caught the unconscious Russian in his arms.

"What the hell just happened!" Rhodey said.

"Too long.. the minute that she heard the words full permission she should have attacked." Gohan said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"But you.." Pepper began.

"Back on my home planet, a second is a long time to waste, your brain has to be battle ready at all times." Gohan said as the Russian began to stir in his arms.

"Good recovery time." Gohan complimented as Natasha awakened.

"Sir... he's better than me." Natasha said reluctantly as she distanced herself from Gohan.

"Want to do me blindfolded?" Gohan suggested causing Tony to laugh, and Fury's functioning eye to widen.

"Want to repeat that last comment kid?" Rhodes asked, finding it hard to resist a smile of his own.

"I mean it, perhaps she'll have an easier time hitting me if I cannot see." Gohan repeated as he closed his eyes.

"Are you mocking me?" Natasha replied.

"Deadly seri.." Gohan began as he felt the wind of Natasha's attack.

'Heh.. Guess we're done talking.'

* * *

S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters

"He was able to take out Agent Romanoff not once but twice!" Councilwoman Hawley continued as Fury was about to speak.

"Yes, but in doing so he validated Stark's recommendation for his placement as a member of the Avengers." Fury said as he looked at the shadowy faces of the World Security Council via their less impressive than Stark's but still not cheap, live video feed.

"So you are willing to take responsibility for the child if he becomes a liability Fury?" Councilman Pierce said as he steepled his fingers.

"That is a positive." Fury replied as he looked at one of his most trusted agent's, Maria Hill.

"Then I agree with your decision." Pierce said.

"Hawley?"

"I shall allow it but I want extra eyes on Stark."

"Fair enough." Fury said as he himself had been getting worried about Stark's mental state after the Chitauri invasion.

"I too agree with both Councilwoman Hawley and Councilman Pierce." Councilman Yen said as the other Councilmen and women 'looked' at one another.

"We expect good results from this Fury." The Council members said before signing off.

Sighing as the faces vanished from the walls. Fury turned to Maria.

"You heard the council, we need to get some reliable staff to watch over the Stark household."

"Preparing possible candidates now sir." Maria said as she began running through a list of S.H.I.E.L.D members on the computer screens.

* * *

Stark Lab

"So Gohan, when do you plan to tell us about all your abilities?" Stark asked as Gohan helped him with his armour modifications while he worked on his MK VII armour.

"When the universe is safe from all threats... which may be never.." Gohan replied as he looked at the schematics of the suit.

"You said you've faced aliens intent on destroying this planet." Gohan continued when Tony opened his mouth. "Well, my father faced several that were capable of destroying or controlling multiple planets if not galaxies."

"That is why you need to tell me how to prepare better for threats to this planet." Stark argued.

"See that's where our differences lie.. this is not the only planet in the cosmos, you are already aware of that. But you first try to focus on only helping one planet in the cosmos, which will lead to your downfall." Gohan said as he looked up at his adoptive father.

"At least tell me how huma.." Tony began before closing his mouth.

"How human I am? Is that what you're asking Tony?" Gohan replied as his eyes narrowed.

"Yes."

"Well to answer your question, about half." Gohan replied as he returned to his work.

"That's not what I meant..."

"No you really wanted to know if I was like the Hulk and would have to be put down at some point." Gohan replied as his eyes never left the paper in front of him.

"Well do I? You just told me you fought against beings that can wreck galaxies so I should be a little concerned if you turned out to be more than just a little like them."

"Focus on the future threats of this planet 'Iron Man.' I'll focus on the universal ones." Gohan said as Pepper came down into the room.

"Any of you two need any food or drink?"

"Yes please," Gohan said with a smile as he looked at Pepper. "In fact, I think I'll go and make something myself... it's kind of getting hot in here." Gohan finished as he put the basis for the Hulk Buster down.

"Now what did you do?" Pepper said to Tony as the 'Iron Man' didn't look up from his work.

"I got information."


	3. Chapter 3

The Avengers in this universe are in the same universe as the characters from Marvel vs Capcom series and project x zone series and other Marvel franchises but in different parts of the Marvel multiverse, the events prior to Marvel vs Capcom 3 have happened however Marvel character memories have been wiped and later events with those characters are for possible future spin-offs that tie into the story. Also, the Avengers are stronger than their movie counterparts but still nowhere near the same level as their comic counterparts. Which means overall as long as he doesn't get pushed further than usual Hulk is weaker than Gohan 'This will change through' and Thanos comes to roughly about Vegito level of power without the Infinity Gauntlet. Oh and Avengers still can't say mutant on their Earth which means Gohan can't. Few other things to take into account, the Old Kai ritual did more than just maximise Gohan's strength it maximised everything intellect, fighting capabilities body functions, basically it's a non-drug enhanced version of Captain America and yes Gohan will find new advancements in the form as well. Also, only one other Saiyan will be sent to the MCU Universe.. and it won't be for the reasons that you expect.

Playtime is Over

Going through as much history of the planet that he now resided on as possible via the World Wide Web. Gohan sighed as he shut the laptop down and closed his eyes.

'What purpose does my presence here serve?' Gohan thought as he took up the lotus position and mentally continued his studies with a weary heart.

'Nothing on this planet is similar to my own.. the gravity, geography even the people are different.' 'No resemblance to my own in any way or form.'

Opening his eyes, Gohan clicked the muscles in his neck.

"All that that means is that I have new territories to explore, new people to interact with and new..."

"GOHAN! DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO EAT THE LAST SLICE OF PIZZA?!" Tony yelled through the house, making Gohan smile.

"That's what happens when you bet against me Tony! I told you I could do that many push-ups, you bet me I couldn't and that is the consequence!" Gohan yelled back.

"Sometimes I wonder who's getting the better part of this arrangement..." Tony sighed as he went to the fridge.

"Just add that to your never to do again list." Gohan said as he came down from the room that Tony had remodelled for him.

"I'll do that.." Tony said as he had purposely lost the bet just to see more of Gohan's capabilities.

"And no it won't work again.." Gohan warned.

"What do you mean?"

"You were way to content with that loss, you'll see my full abilities when I'm good and ready to show you." Gohan replied.

"Your smarter than I gave you credit for.." Tony sighed.

"Your own fault for letting me take all those online courses."

"So what do we do now?" Tony said as he looked at his inventory.

"Get the rest of the team in.. if you want me to get used to your friends and the team as a whole we are going to need more than just video feedback."

"Makes sense... any particular meeting order you want to do it in?"

"Well seeing as Thor is in Asgard and we have no way of contacting him there and Banner is doing his own thing, let's arrange a meet with the others including Widow to make sure that there aren't any hard feelings about me beating her in front of her boss." Gohan finished.

"Yeah... she still isn't quite over the incident... perhaps you could do something to apologise for it?" Stark asked.

"Stark, I am a fighter, Black Widow is a fighter if she can't get over the fact that she got beaten by someone younger than her then that will cause more damage than good if we let it fester."

'Yep definitely shouldn't have let him do those courses...' "Okay so time frame?" Tony said as he pulled out the ingredients for a meatball sub.

"Later this week if not tomorrow." Gohan replied.

"Well give me some time and I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Tony."

* * *

Friday night..

"So your the guy that the tabloids are still going on about." Steve Rogers said as almost all of the Avengers was able to attend the party for Gohan's official meeting with the team.

"And your Captain America." Gohan replied as he shook Steve's hand.

"Strong grip there kid." Steve smirked.

"Likewise Captain, can I offer you a drink?" Gohan added from behind the bar.

"Sure why not?" Steve said as he asked for a cold beer.

"So what's it like living with a Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist?" Banner asked as Gohan poured the soldier a beer.

"Not as bad as you may think.." Gohan replied as he passed Steve his beverage and stroked his collar. "What's it like not being green all the time?"

"Better than you might think." Banner replied as he asked for an orange juice.

'Kid can dress really well.' Natasha thought as she looked at the well dressed Son Gohan. 'Don't know why he's the barman though.'

"Curious about why the kid's a barman?" Clint said to Natasha as he walked over to the Russian.

"Yeah, it's so... out of the left field. If Tony hadn't told me himself that even he was surprised I would have thought that he put the kid up to it."

"Well for whatever the cause may be he is a lot more friendly than I thought he would be seeing as he is on an alien planet." Clint said as he watched Gohan interact with Banner and Rogers.

* * *

Several days earlier..

"You want to what?!" Tony exclaimed as Gohan outlined his request to be barman for the upcoming event.

"I ... want …. to …. be …. the …. bar ... man." Gohan said slowly and clearly like he was talking to a child and not a genius.

"I... AM... NOT... A... RETARD.." Tony replied making Pepper smirk.

"Funny, never said you were," Gohan said as he put his arms behind his head. "But on to the matter at hand, I don't want to stand out as Stark's new toy, I want to be seen as the guy that is willing to lower himself so that he is not seen as a threat or a complication that needs to be resolved. Cleaner would be too much and bouncer will just too much of a hassle. Trust me. I've thought about this.."

"But barman... couldn't you go for Stark 1.5?" Tony said making Gohan and Pepper stare at him before bursting into laughter.

"I'm not quite at that level yet Tony going to need more than a couple months here to get to that level of swagger." Gohan chuckled as he wiped his eyes.

"I have swagger now?" Tony said with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on now Tony no need to play the bashful card, Gohan's watched all of your interviews and speeches, there is very little he doesn't know about you and that is quickly becoming less by the day," Pepper smiled as she put an arm around both men. "Let's just enjoy the day."

"Yes mum." Tony and Gohan said simultaneously.

* * *

"So why did you decide to come?" Gohan said to Banner."

"I was curious about Tony's motives.. when we found you I was actually planning to be the one that raised you." Banner said making Gohan's eyes go wide.

"Whoa.. wasn't expecting that. So what happened to change your mind?"

"Big Green."

"What?"

"I realised that if I looked after you then people would associate you with me and I didn't want that to be the case." Banner said as he looked at Gohan.

"Between you and me that's one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me."

"Your welcome, don't let Tony push you around too much." Banner replied before he made his way over to Natasha and Clint.

"Hey, I heard that!" Tony said as he came over to the bar.

"See Tony I told you it would work out ok." Gohan exclaimed as Tony pulled up a stool.

"Yeah.. yeah I know." Tony said as he asked for a cranberry juice. "Still weird though."

"Face it, your not used to having kids in your house and I'm not used to being a barman, but look we're adapting right?" Gohan said as he passed Tony his drink.

"So how are you finding most of the team?" Tony asked as he nodded at the group.

"Nothing like what the papers say about them... well except for you." Gohan smirked as he poured himself an apple juice.

"Touche." Tony said as he clinked glasses with Gohan.

"Fury turning up?" Gohan asked.

"Nope, he's got state stuff to deal with, but he sends his regards." Tony replied as he asked for a refill upon downing his drink.

"I'll get one as well," Natasha said as she came up to the bar, Clint at her heels. "But make mine a Cranberry Sauce Margarita... please."

"Coming right up..." Gohan said as he began mixing the drink.

"Fosters will do for me." Clint asked as he smiled at the teen.

"So Black Wid.." Gohan began as he passed Widow her drink.

"Romanoff .. Natasha Romanoff." Natasha interrupted as she smiled at Gohan. "You've beaten me in a fight and have been given a place on the team I think we can all agree that we can stop using our code names around you."

"That we can.." Clint said with a smile of his own. "Clint Barton at your service."

"Son Gohan at yours." Gohan replied. "So no hard feelings Natasha or do we need to have another round?"

"That depends..." Natasha began, making the room go quiet.

"On?"

"On you." Natasha replied.

"How so?" Gohan said sounding amused.

"If your willing to train me."

"C...come again?!" Tony said as he and Steve choked on their drinks.

"I willingly admit that you are a far more skilled combatant than I, however from what I saw during our spar you don't have the military experience that I have, but you do have something I don't. If you were to train me and we were to have a rematch.. then the results combined with my more thorough combat experience I reckon I could beat you." Natasha said as she stared the teen down.

"Is that so?" Gohan smirked as he stared back at the Female Fatale. "Well seeing as I'm a guy that doesn't mind taking a couple of risks I don't mind taking you up on your offer if Fury green lights it."

"Then I green light it." Said a voice from the doorway, making Natasha's eyes widen.

"What happened to state business?" Tony said as he looked at the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D as he walked towards them, Pepper and Maria Hill at his sides.

"Dealt with appropriately and with time to spare." Fury said as he made a beeline for the bar. "So this is the guy that's been making noise in the city." Fury exclaimed as he looked at Gohan.

"It's a pleasure to meet you in person Mr Fury." Gohan said as he reached out a hand.

"Likewise Son, likewise." Fury replied as he shook the outstretched hand.

"So your okay to let your Agent go through hellish training to beat little old me?" Gohan said as Tony had to hide a smile.

"You've been around Tony too long." Maria said with a small blush.

"And you both look stunning," Gohan replied as he looked at Maria and Pepper. "You know this is just my coming out party right?"

"Nope.. you've definitely been around Tony too long." Natasha smirked as Stark didn't try to hold the laughter back this time.

"What can I say? He's a chip off the old Stark block!" Tony said as he high-fived Gohan.

"All joking aside, you asked me a question.." Gohan replied as he grew serious. "If you're truly interested in training with me then I guess I could show you a couple of moves..."


	4. Chapter 4

Scratch My Back And I'll Scratch Yours

"Well that was an eventful evening..." Gohan said to Tony as the two cleaned up the morning after their guests had left.

"You're going to be training one of the hottest women on the planet in a couple of weeks, It was definitely eventful." Tony replied as he fluffed up his couch pillows.

"Thanks for letting me do my own thing Tony, it meant a lot to me."

"No problem kiddo, no harm no foul, and hey everyone was cool with you... might be rubbing off on you a bit too much though."

"Meh could be worse.. I could be rubbing off on you." Gohan replied.

"Very funny.. so when we're done cleaning up want to help me with my suits?"

"Sure, unless you have another online course to do?"

"No more online courses for you.. after we finish the suits we're going out on a field trip with Happy." Tony said.

"Should I wear a badge?"

"J.A.R.V.I.S?" Stark asked.

'It would make Happy feel at ease sir.'

"Nah he'll be fine just don't act suspicious and dress to impress," Tony said as he patted Gohan on the shoulder. "Your living with Tony Stark.. image is everything."

"Sure.. sure," Gohan said as he wiped up the last bit of dirt from the counter. "So when you going to propose to Pepper?"

"Excuse me?"

"You've made her your current C.E.O got an adopted kid and you're trying to get over the events of the Chitauri invasion. Okay for that last bit you tend to have really loud dreams." Gohan muttered when Tony stared at him.

'So do you kid.' Tony thought as he looked at Gohan.

"So you've seen the signs huh?" Stark said as he took a seat on the couch.

"Tony, a blind man could see the signs.. just leave the suits for a while like Rhodey and I have asked.. no pleaded with you. Your not the only one who's trying to take care of his home." Gohan pleaded.

"Look, if something was to happen to Pepper I wouldn't know what to do. The suits keep her and the planet safe." Tony said as he put his face in his hands.

"I know what it's like to lose something important, every day that I wake up on this planet I realise how much I've lost. But you haven't lost anything yet." Gohan replied.

"But I will if I'm not prepared."

"There is the Army then you have the Avengers and then.. you have me." Gohan said quietly.

"..."

"Put away the distractions, put away the 'Iron Man' for one week, 'One Whole Week' and at the end of that week.. I promise I will teach you how to better prepare not just yourself not just this planet but this entire universe from universal threats," Gohan vowed as he put out his fist. "Do we have a deal Mr Stark?"

"You only say my name like that when your serious.." Tony said as he looked at Gohan's fist.

"Don't change the subject."

"Do I get a moment to think about it?"

"One day."

"That's kind of harsh."

"Your nightmares are getting worse, one day to think about your life choices is more than enough."

* * *

"Stark's really pushing his limits isn't he boss?" Maria said to Fury as they sat in the S.H.I.E.L.D coffee room.

"Yes but that kid and Pepper are lightening the load. We just have to make sure that we keep him away from threats in the world." Fury replied.

"Rhodey is keeping on top of it."

"Romanoff really wants to get back at the kid though," Fury said with a smile. "Never seen her so wound up so easily."

"Well he is not like other guys, so I'm not surprised. It's not every day that a guy with a tail knocks you out with one hit." Maria countered.

"There is that." Fury said with a nod.

"So what are we going to do boss?"

"Our job."

"The one that you wish to know of is no mere higher being.. he is the higher being far higher than any of the Nine Realms and could erase all worlds with just a thought." Odin said to Thor as they spoke about Son Gohan's means of arrival.

"Who is he father?"

"He is known As The One Above All and with him stands The Living Tribunal."

"Why would they do such a thing? If they fear for our universe wouldn't they just deal with the threat themselves?" Thor asked.

"They do not meddle in the lives of the Nine Realms nor the multiverse as a whole unless it was of great importance... or perhaps in preparation of darker times to come." Odin replied as he stroked his beard in thought.

"Shall I go and meet the boy?"

"Right now with the nine realms are still in disarray.. until that has been rectified what happens on Midgard is of importance but not greater than the task that we have." Odin said as he focused on his duties.

"You have a bright future ahead of you son.. perform your tasks and we can then focus on the new arrival."

"As you command father so shall it be." Thor said as he bowed before his father before leaving.

* * *

"SO HOW DO WE ASSIST IN HIS GROWTH WITHOUT ASSISTING?" The Living Tribunal asked.

"HIS OWN MULTIVERSE HAS GIVEN US THE MEANS TO DO SO." The One Above All replied as he began to modify Goku's wish.

"AH THE ETERNAL DRAGON OF AGE 774.." The Living Tribunal said as he glanced at his creator's eyes and saw the image of Shenron within them.

"HE MUST PROVE HIMSELF OF THE GIFTS BESTOWED UPON HIM, UNTIL HE HAS." The One Above All began as he scattered the gifts throughout the multiverse, leaving only one hidden on the Earth that Gohan resided on.

"THEY WILL LAY WAITING FOR THEIR MASTER."

* * *

"Ha!" Natasha shouted as she trained heavily against Clint and several other S.H.I.E.L.D operatives in the S.H.I.E.L.D. training room.

"Geez Natasha, is that kid really that much of a problem to you?" Barton said as he looked at all the unconscious operatives littering the ground. "If I didn't know any better I would say that you were holding a grudge!" He grunted as he stopped her fist from hitting his throat.

"I don't like getting knocked unconscious by younger men." Natasha replied as she got Clint in a grapple before taking him to the ground.

"He interests you doesn't he?" Clint said as he got out of the lock with some difficulty before pinning the Russian with the Kimura.

"He's created a new goal for me to reach, if anything he's more interested in me." Natasha smirked before getting out of the Kimura that Clint had got her in.

'You've never been good at lying to me, Natasha.' Hawkeye thought as he kept out of Widow's reach.


	5. Chapter 5

Father of the Year

And so Tony, as promised, tried... He locked down his basement, got himself another hobby, interacted with friends and the public as a whole, but...

"You just can't help yourself can you?" Gohan said sadly as he watched Tony modify yet another suit on Sunday afternoon.

"I tried Gohan.. trust me I tried." Tony replied as he kept his head down so that he wouldn't see Gohan's face.

"I know... I was watching you all the time remember?" Gohan sighed as he went over to the billionaire. "And you were so close too."

"It's this or alcohol.. and I don't like me when I'm intoxicated..." Stark said as he worked on the suit's thrusters.

"Well I guess you have more in common with my dad then I realised."

"What do you mean?"

"You may not be the exact same person but the way you both go about doing things is similar."

Letting Gohan continue, Tony put down his equipment to give Gohan his full attention.

"My dad was a fighter, he ate, slept, drank, martial arts and that affected his family life, sure he loved us and mom, but he was always training for the next big thing, be it threat that would someday become ally or a threat that only his kids could defeat. Mum knew this, this is why she didn't want me to train with him because she wanted a better life for me and my brother... but in the end, we still somewhat followed in his footsteps."

"..."

"If this is who Tony Stark really is, then nothing I or anyone else for that matter will change your view on the subject." Gohan continued as Pepper began to come down the stairs.

"All I'm saying is remember... you are not alone. There are others willing to take up the fight with you and will carry the burden of protector with you,"

"Don't be my father.. be Tony Stark."

"Sorry if I came off a bit sappy but, you need to understand how we all feel on this." Gohan finished as Pepper had tears rolling down her face.

"I...I understand Gohan.. and thank you." Tony said with wet eyes.

"No problem, Tony." Gohan replied as he left the basement and nodded at Pepper on the way up the stairs.

"Gohan sure knows how to make people open their eyes doesn't he J.A.R.V.I.S?" Tony said as he sat down and looked at his work.

'No sir.. he seems to know how to make you open your eyes.'

"Damn straight he does..." Pepper exclaimed as she came up from behind Stark and wrapped her arms around him.

"Ah that smell..." Tony laughed. "You're always around when I really need you huh Pepper."

"Listen to him Tony.."

"I'm trying."

* * *

Monday Morning: Location Tony Stark's Gym

"Sl... slow down will you!?" Natasha wheezed as Gohan kept the object of her desire from her.

"I already told you.. if you can get this ball away from me I'll show you some moves... in fact I'm pleasantly surprised you've kept up for this long." Gohan smiled as he continued to dodge the Russian with ease.

"When I get my hands on that ball your going to be sorry!"

"Don't you mean if? At the rate you're going you are going to be having that dare sooner rather than later." Gohan laughed making Natasha scowl.

"How long have they been at this now?" Fury said to Tony as he entered the living room, where Stark and Steve Rogers was watching the two combatants via video.

"Almost the entire day... she really is something to behold when she goes all out." Tony replied as he looked at the muscle tank top wearing agent as she tried once again to get the yellow ball away from her tormentor.

"She almost had it one time when he started to pity her, but when she tried to seduce it away from him he stopped doing so." Steve replied.

As was promised Gohan had requested Natasha Romanoff to come and train with him the following week after the challenge had been issued. Gohan told her that he would not show her anything until she showed him all of her stats, and they had already gone through strength and mobility. He also said that if she needed help she could call on any other member of the team but she declined.

"What does he mean by dare?" Maria asked as she turned to Tony.

"Romanoff dared Gohan that if she got the ball off of him he would show her everything he knew, Gohan however.. dared that if she couldn't even touch it by the end of the day he would get to know more about her history." Tony said. "And not just the stuff that is on paper."

'He's good' Fury thought as he looked at the two combatants via camera.

"Need a break?" Gohan asked as he bounced on his heels. "You've used almost every trick in the book."

"NO!" Natasha shouted as she flew at the hybrid once again.

"Then we are done." Gohan said as he threw the ball at her.

?

"What was my reason for not showing you anything?"

"You said that you wanted to see everything I had."

"So I did and have you?" Gohan said as Natasha caught the ball.

"But I didn't even take it off of you..." Natasha said in confusion.

"And you won't be able to, not right now. Your far to slow, but your mobility and stamina is excellent, strength is decent and your a smart combatant," "The dare was just to make you work harder."

"I lost though."

"Yep but you can tell me about yourself when you want to and wherever you want to." Gohan said as he jumped out of the boxing ring.

"But we're not done!"

"Yeah, we are.. I saw what I needed to, give your body a rest for a week then come back to me. I'll push your body like it's never been pushed before." Gohan promised as Natasha stared at him.

"Is that a fact?"

"Yep... you won't even recognise yourself when I'm finished with you."


	6. Chapter 6

Mandarin?

However, things were not going to go as planned...

"So.." Gohan began as he walked around the Stark Industries with Pepper and Happy the newest Head of Security at his side. "This is what Tony's money gets him.."

"Yep, and with me watching it over, we are making sure that we don't make the world a worse place like we used to in the past." Pepper replied as Happy walked around, pointing proudly at the identification badge at his chest.

"So what do you think, something you would like to take on after me and Tony pass away?" Pepper asked as she turned to Gohan.

"Maybe..." Gohan replied as he stroked his chin.

"Don't these guys check their emails?" Happy complained as very little of the staff in the building had their identification tags on them.

"Happy, if Tony didn't use badges before why would people start using them now?" Gohan asked making the other staff smile gratefully at the teen.

"Because he didn't have a friend like me watching over his security." Happy replied making Gohan sigh and Pepper roll her eyes.

"Look, I see what your doing here and it is great and all.. but all your doing is creating unneeded resentment." Gohan said as he nodded politely to other staff members as they passed him and Pepper.

"I'm keeping them on their toes if anything Tony should get rid of people and let his machines look after everything it would be much safer." Happy exclaimed. "Come on Bambi, of all the people who didn't wear their tags I was hoping you would be the one to show commitment. Apparently, I was wrong." Happy said to the secretary as Pepper signed off a piece of paper for another staff member.

"See.. that right there is going to get you hate." Gohan sighed as he apologized to Bambi for Happy's comment.

"Safety has gone to his head a bit."

"Not to worry sir, I've known Happy for a while, I'm used to his serious ways." Bambi replied as she thanked Gohan for his concern.

"Thank you, Bambi, at least someone gets me!" Happy exclaimed.

"Happy, much as I love the new position, Gohan is right, try to calm down on the commando-style protection. You do remember who your previous boss was right?"

"..."

"Please?"

"I'll cool it down just a little.." Happy muttered.

"That would mean the world to me." Pepper said as she patted Happy on the back.

"If they can start paying attention to the security measures."

"One step at a time Pepper, one step at a time." Gohan smiled as he put a hand on Pepper's shoulder.

"Oh and Miss Potts your four o'clock is here." Bambi suddenly said making Gohan and Happy stare at the secretary.

"Bambi.. did you clear this four o'clock with me?" Happy demanded.

"Don't worry.. I'm fully informed." Pepper sighed.

"Are you sure?" Gohan asked sounding just as serious as Happy, making the two stare at him.

"Why is something bothering you Gohan?" Pepper questioned.

"No... it's nothing just getting used to the building I guess.." Gohan replied as he looked at the room where the guest was waiting with a frown on his face.

"We'll continue this talk later but for now I must deal with this very complicated thing." Pepper sighed as she was confused about Gohan's agitation.

"May I sit in with you? If I'm to learn more about the company wouldn't it be a good thing to stick with the C.E.O?" Gohan asked.

'Something is definitely bothering him..' Pepper and Happy thought.

"If it's that important to you then of course." Pepper said with a smile as Happy opened the door to Pepper's guest room.

'This energy I'm sensing it's not natural.' Gohan thought as he and Pepper walked into the room where a man with short golden blond hair walked towards them.

"Killian?!" Pepper exclaimed making Gohan and Happy stare at her.

"Pepper... and the newest addition to the Stark household, seems like you are already dyed in the 'Stark' colours," Killian said as he looked at the red and gold clothed Gohan. "But please, call me Aldrich." Killian said as he extended his hand to Gohan.

"You was supposed to be issued a security badge." Happy began.

"Happy, Pepper and I are okay with handling this, keep an eye on other security 'abnormalities' because if Mr Aldrich does not have a badge then anyone he came with will also not have a badge." Gohan said quietly but firmly making Happy stare at him curiously.

"Pepper, is it going to be okay?" Happy asked.

"I will be fine Happy. Go patrol." Pepper replied.

"As I was saying, I prefer to be called Aldrich." Killian said as he extended his hand again to Gohan,

"Gohan, Son Gohan." Gohan replied as he took the offered hand.

"I'm impressed Mr Aldrich, as part of my studies I did research on the minds and companies that could rival Tony's, your company Advanced Idea Mechanics or A.I.M as you like to call it is evolving steadily into one." Gohan continued making Aldrich stare at him.

"A man that knows his business! I see I wasn't wrong to say that you are draped in the Stark colours!" Aldrich replied as he and Gohan stared at one another.

"Aldrich... you've changed so much." Pepper murmured making Aldrich stare at her.

"Five years of physical therapy would do that to a body," Aldrich replied.

Sitting outside, Happy gazed over at Aldrich's colleague who was reading a magazine with Pepper on the front.

'What's got Gohan all frustrated?' Happy thought as he noticed that the guy did indeed have a badge but something still felt off about the situation.

Glancing over into the room where Gohan and Pepper were, he noticed a holographic image of a brain.

'Okay, that's totally not weird at all.'

Ring, Ring.

Holding his tablet up to his face, Happy pressed the accept button.

"Hello?"

"Is this Forehead of Security?" Stark asked as he stared at Happy's forehead.

"I'm kind of working at the moment Tony." Happy replied as he moved the tablet so that it got his whole face instead of just his forehead.

"What harassing your staff?"

"No something bigger than that, Pepper and Gohan are having a client meeting with a guy that is ringing all the wrong bells in my head."

"What do you mean?"

"Aldrich Killian, do you remember that guy from the science conference?"

"Switzerland?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Killian, Killian... nope not ringing any bells." Tony said as he walked around his basement.

"Of course you wouldn't remember he's not a female with a large rack. Look all I'm saying is that Gohan seems to be wary around this guy as well, that's the reason why he even asked to sit in in the meeting."

"Why didn't you just say that from the start?" Tony said as his tone grew serious.

"What you pay more attention to a kid that fell out of the sky than your own friend?" Happy replied.

"Happy your my best armour, but Gohan is my ace, if you both think something is up with this guy then that alone worries me."

"Thanks for letting me know where I stand Tony."

"However... Pepper is now the Head of my company, I have to trust her judgement, if I keep popping in to take care of potential threats then she looks weak, Gohan and you are her protection, the Iron Man suits are mine."

"So your just going to let this slide?"

"No, like I said... you two are the best guards I can give her right now without making her look like she needs me all the time." Tony replied. "Just keep me updated."

"Well with Gohan locking down the fort I can keep tabs on Killian's friend who looks just as shifty if not more so."

"Remember Happy, if anything goes wrong.."

"I know Tony, I know."

"Good as Extremis looks, and I must say it's fantastic, It's too weaponizable. Tony would never allow something like this to be funded by the company." Pepper said as Killian deactivated the hologram.

"But you're not Tony Stark, I asked him once before but he turned me down many years ago, I only came because you are the new head of the Stark Industries, and with that in mind I would have thought that you would have a better understanding of my work." Killian replied.

"I do... it's just not for this company. You seem to be doing well so far, keep asking around and I'm sure someone will jump for the benefits of Extremis." Pepper said.

"Well, I can't say that I'm not disappointed but you at least heard me out." Killian smiled as he Pepper and Gohan walked to the front of the Stark building.

"Well like you said, I'm not Tony, I give people a little more notice regardless of their attributes." Pepper replied making Killian laugh.

"That you do Pepper, that you do." Killian replied as he kissed her on the cheek. "It was nice seeing you again Pepper, and it was nice meeting you in person Gohan."

"Likewise Mr Aldrich. Hopefully, in the future we'll hear big news of Extremis and what it opens up for humanity."

"Oh, I hope so." Killian replied as he shook Gohan's hand.

Opening the door, Gohan and Pepper watched as Killian exited the building.

"Ok, so what was that about?!" Pepper said as she turned to Gohan the minute Killian drove away.

"He's lying.."

"About what?"

"His physical therapy.." Gohan replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Both of he and his friend are not normal people... I'm not sure why or how but they are not like you or Happy."

"Ok and you know this how?"

Glancing at her, Gohan sighed. "Look, Pepper, I am still new to this world but even I know a threat when I see one, I'm going to watch over Happy because I think he's got more on his hands then he realizes."

"Gohan.."

"Going to need to use your office for a moment."

?

* * *

Leaving Gohan and Happy to their own devices, Pepper made her way back to Tony's home.

'Gohan's worrying over nothing, Killian's probably just used his money to get the best therapists in the world...' Pepper thought as she got out of the car.

"So what did I miss?" Tony said through the Mark XLII Iron Man suit waiting for Pepper in the living room.

"Well Happy had a hunch, and Gohan's going with him to follow up on it, though I don't know why they are so worried." Pepper replied believing Stark to be in the suit not knowing that Stark was still in the basement fine tuning Mark XLII remotely.

"Well look at the bright side, at least Gohan's getting to see some of the city." Stark reasoned.

"Yeah, your right... those two should be fine on their own."


	7. Chapter 7

Bombs Away!

"Look, kid, i don't need your help, I've been doing this whole following thing my whole life!" Happy said to the well disguised Gohan as the two followed Killian's associate.

"You are not me Happy, you can't sense what I sense. I'll be your back up on this."

"Sense what you sense?" What are you talking about?"

"Look if something starts to go wrong just run." Gohan said to Happy as they slyly kept an eye on their target who was approaching a random man.

"Why, do you think things are going to go south?" Happy replied as he paid for two pairs of sunglasses.

"You can never be too sure." Gohan replied as he gratefully accepted one of the sunglasses.

"You seem to have your head on straight so i'll..."

Watching as the man Killian came with gave a briefcase to the man. Happy watched as he began to walk away from the exchange.

"See nothing bad happened here, let's just go." Gohan said as Happy stared at the man who also began to leave.

Ignoring Gohan, Happy walked into the path of the briefcase wielding person and bumped into him hard enough to make him drop the briefcase.

"Oops, sorry about that mister." Happy said as the briefcase popped open showering the floor with little bits of steel.

"It's all right.." The man muttered as Happy helped him pack away the items which included dog tags.

Glancing at the man, Happy's eyes widened slightly as he saw red sparks began to appear on the man's face.

Keeping his distance, Gohan's eyes also widened, due to sensing the increase of ki that he was sensing from the man.

Sliding one of the metal items into his hand, Happy began walking away from the man only to bump into Killian's associate.

"Hey there buddy! You out on a date or something?"

"Not really, just gatecrashing one that you and your buddy appear to go to and here's my ticket." Happy said as he showed the man what he had picked up.

"Really, well aren't you a spoilsport." The man replied as he tried to take the item back.

"Nope, not until you tell me what it's for." Happy said as he kept it out of reach.

"Well if you won't give it to me willingly..."

"I'll just have to force yo..."

Catching the mans fist, Gohan appeared and waggled a finger. "No need for tha.."

"Eric...he...lp." Said the man who had been obtaining goods from Killian's associate, now known as Eric.

"What no..."

"HELP ME!" The man who had inhaled something from the silver container shouted as his face began to glow orange.

"Happy get everyone away now!" Gohan shouted as he quickly let go of Killian's associate and pressed a button on his watch.

'Please work!' Gohan thought as he leapt on the man as the watch morphed into one of Tony's Iron Man gauntlets.

"HELP Me..." The man muttered as his body exploded due to the substance in his body.

"NOOO!" Gohan exclaimed as his gauntlet had absorbed most of the kinetic energy but it had been too late for the man.

"Dammit!" Gohan shouted as the people screamed in the background.

* * *

WHIH World News

"Breaking news. Chaos at the movies!"

"This is Christine Everhart of WHIH World News, reporting on the latest bombing since the attack from the Mandarin. Locals coming from the TCL Chinese Theatre filmed a staff member of Tony Stark/Iron Man, escorting citizens away from the blast while an unknown man managed to contain the blast." Christine said as the info came through her earpiece, and the pictures began to appear on the screens behind her.

"What will the U.S. Armies response be to this attack? What will the backlash be? And will the Mandarin take response again for this action? Answers and more are soon to come..."

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Happy said to Gohan as they made sure that the surrounding civilians were okay.

"This is not to go any further than Tony and Pepper, this was made for their protection and my way of returning my gratitude."

"How many of those things have you made?" Happy asked as he called Stark.

"This is just a prototype, if it was finished I probably could have saved that guys life." Gohan said as Happy finished his conversation with Tony.

"Well thanks... I guess I should have listened to you." Happy muttered.

"Happy you have been doing this longer than I have, I just have a knack for knowing when things are going to go south." Gohan replied as the two waited by the bench that the now vaporised man was sitting at.

"You get a good look at that Eric guy though right?" Gohan asked.

"Got a memory for faces... also he tried to hit me, that sort of thing stays in the memory banks." Happy said.

"Well he seems to have gotten away in the chaos, but with J.A.R.V.I.S I think we will be able to see if he was actually working for Killian or was someone he hired." Gohan replied as Happy got off the phone and said that Tony wanted them back asap.

"Never a dull moment with you around Gohan." Happy muttered.

"Hey! You say that like it's a bad thing!" Gohan replied as the two made their way through the many news reporters that had gathered and quickly made their way back to the car.

* * *

"I leave them for 10 minutes and they are already stopping bombs." Tony said as he began to pace furiously around his home.

"Tony they saved lives, who knows what could have happened if Gohan wasn't there." Pepper replied as the duo waited for the two to return.

"He hid his inventions from me..." Stark grunted.

"He told me that they were my need to know not yours, you told him to look out for me and he is doing it his way." Pepper retorted. "Have faith in him like he has in you."

"So you agree that being head of Stark Industries will be a tough job?" Stark said as he slowed his pacing.

"Yes, but with the guards, you have given me they should more than suffice as my protection."

"And I would say that we were great choices right Happy?" Gohan said as he and Happy entered the room.

"So you two have returned?" Tony asked.

"The kid's got some skill." Happy grunted.

"You have a much better stealth technique then I do." Gohan retorted.

"Give it time, your a quick learner." Happy said.

"Okay.. time out, when did you two become so buddy?!" Tony asked.

"When he saved my life." Happy replied making Tony's eyes widen.

"Yeah about that..."

"Nothing dangerous Tony, I just reverse engineered some of your tech for defence situations instead of offense." Gohan said making Tony's jaw drop.

"But.. but.."

"In my world, there are three, no there were three people who were on the same wavelength as you but one excelled more at the offence side... in fact, if you were to go to my planet they could probably make a better Iron Man suit with your help given some time." Gohan continued.

'There is someone as smart as Tony?!' Pepper thought.

"Still working on the flaws though.. It can only take so much before it shuts down, otherwise I would have been able to save that guy today..." Gohan sighed. "Anything else you needed to know about my future tech for Pepper?"

"It's for Pepper?!" Tony exclaimed.

"She has a high-class boyfriend, she needs good defence."

'Gohan is correct sir, with your ongoing hero career and Stark name, you and anyone associated with you would be at high risk.' J.A.R.V.I.S said.

"Once I have perfected it will be her own personal Iron Man suit tailored to her design and desire."


	8. Chapter 8

? For people who wish to be anonymous

New Direction

Several days after the bombing.

"Busy on that armour Gohan?" Tony asked as Gohan read some files on the internet about alloys.

Having given all he knew on the incident to S.H.I.E.L.D, Gohan had returned to researching all the fighting styles of the world he was now residing on and on how to make the armour for Pepper on the same level as Tony's without the destructive capabilities.

"Sort of.. just finding out about how different metals work with one another amongst other things."

"Haven't you got enough info from working with me?"

"For your types of suits yes but not for the one i am making for Pepper, you see yours are mostly about brute strength and overpowering the opponent, Peppers one is about taking the opponents strength and using it against them." Gohan replied.

"I see.. wait just one?!"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Gohan smiled as he turned his attention back to the screen.

Later that day...

"So that was quite the scene you made." Natasha said to Gohan as the two sipped their beverages inside of a restaurant. "People are going to be talking about that for a while."

"Nah not really, people tend to turn their attention to what's affecting them personally on a whole. It's kind of harsh, but understandable." Gohan replied.

"Like you being adopted by one of the smartest men on the planet?" Natasha said with a raised brow.

"Yep, like that." Gohan replied as other customers began to enter the restaurant and noticed the duo drinking.

"Did you really have to pick a place where people could distract you easily?" Natasha asked as the restaurant owners eyes began to light up due to the number of customers coming in just to stare at Gohan and Natasha.

"This world is still new to me, the tastes, the smells.. the people. it's frightening and yet exciting all at the same time."

"I see, is that why you decided not to have this discussion at Tony's?"

"It's one of the reasons.." Gohan replied quietly with a red face.

"Ohhh... Tony getting too rowdy over there with Pepper?" Natasha mocked.

"He's trying to adapt to not having to step out in the limelight all the time... also I wanted to get to know a little more, seeing as we are going to be on the same team I thought it would be a good idea to get to know the team some more."

"So your starting with me?"

"No your the second person i'm getting to know."

"Ah yes Tony..." Natasha said with a small smile.

"What do you mean 'Ah Tony?'" Gohan asked.

"Figures you would ask him about himself since you are living with the guy, but I bet you found out more about him on the web than what he told you right?"

"Bit of both actually, the internet can only do so much." Gohan said as he sipped his latte. "Oh and thanks for showing me this, it tastes great."

"Come on that can't really be your first latte?"

"It's the first one that's had some care put into it." Gohan replied making Natasha smile.

"I will admit this is one of my favourite coffee places."

"And it's fast becoming one of mine." Gohan replied as the two clinked cups.

"So why don't you start on the whole opening up to one another thing?"

"Well alright since I did bring it up. Though I will only tell you certain things and even those won't be enough to quench your curiosity once I begin." Gohan said as he briefly glanced at the females trying to get his attention just behind Natasha.

"Well if you can keep 'them' interested then maybe.." Romanoff smiled as she listened to the mutterings of the women behind her.

"You know that they are only interested in me because I'm hanging around with the Avengers and Tony?"

"And the fact that you are quite handsome happened to slip your memory?"

"Me handsome? You must be confusing me with Tony?!" Gohan laughed making the Russian chuckle as well.

"You're definitely better at the innocent line than Tony is. More so because you're honest."

"Can't get everywhere by being deceitful." Gohan replied making Natasha's eyes sparkle.

"Anyway before we get too off track, as you obviously could tell I'm no stranger to combat, I was trained at a young age... probably at a younger age than you." Gohan began.

Listening quietly, Romanoff made no outward sign that Gohan's revelation about being trained at a young age had meant anything.

"Strict masters but I learned what I could as fast as I could and because of that I am here drinking coffee and a good latte with you." Gohan said.

"Hmmm, you're very light-hearted for a warrior."

"Well I take life as it comes, no need to rush."

* * *

Universe 7: Several months after Gohan's departure.

"Dammit!"

"Now what Vegeta!?" Bulma asked looking up from her work as a topless Vegeta once again returned from a blown up gravity chamber.

"No matter how I look at it that brat should not have given his life just to protect this insignificant piece of earth!"

"He loved this world and us, and though the world is ignorant of its true heroes at least they know that there are more heroes because of his sacrifice." Bulma said as she continued to work on her projects. "Though I'm touched that you're still thinking about Gohan's sacrifice."

"Tch! They don't deserve to live! Believing that an idiot like that beat Cell!"

"Don't you remember that Gohan and Chi-Chi loved their quiet life? If the people knew that we saved the Earth we would have way too much people disturbing our lives."

"Humph, if they had tried they would have been meeting their maker far sooner than they expected!" Vegeta grunted.

"Look at it this way, Goku is here you can fight your rival anytime you want and can continue to get stronger alongside him."

"So what happened to that friend of his? The female from the tournament." Vegeta said as he realized in a moment of clarity that had Goku not come back he wouldn't have gotten stronger and Gohan would not have sacrificed himself.

"Videl? She... she distanced herself from us when she found out that there was nothing we could do to bring Gohan back or get to the multiverse that he was sent to." Bulma replied. "She really cared about him."

"Then she had taste even though she is that fools daughter." Vegeta grunted as he made his way to the bathroom. "Also I need a new chamber... I destroyed the last one."

"VEGETA!"

* * *

Marvel Universe: Unknown location.

? "How are the plans coming along?"

"The test subjects still aren't accepting the Extremis Virus well but we are getting closer to cracking the code." Killian replied.

That's fine, contain the ones you think are unstable, we still have uses for them."

"How goes your plans with Stark?" Killian asked as he sipped water from a glass

"His newest ally is far more formidable than anticipated and I believe he is just as important if not more so than Stark himself."

"Indeed the boy has the potential to be just as useful as Stark. So how do we test him?" Killian queried.

"That explosion was but one of many ways to test him... I'll have my best men test him in the other ways."

"Then I leave it in your capable hands."


	9. Chapter 9

First Run!

"DO YOU THINK THAT IT WOULD BE WISE TO LET HIM HAVE THAT KNOWLEDGE?" The Living Tribunal said to his creator as The One Above All manipulated Uatu the Watcher into putting the full specs of the absorbing abilities of Gero's Android's from Gohan's homeworld and also the specs for the gravity room into Gohan's mind.

"HE WILL BE DOING THIS ALL IN HIS SLEEP BUT WILL HAVE NO KNOWLEDGE OR MEMORY OF HOW HE CREATED SUCH ITEMS, IT WILL BE A WASTE IF I SUMMONED HIM TO THIS WOULD IF HE DOES NOT CONTRIBUTE IN SOMEWAY OR FORM. ALSO IT WOULD BE BEST THAT HE IS KEPT AT HIS PRIME... HIS TRUE TESTS WILL BE QUITE FORMIDABLE."

"I SEE... WILL HE NEED A SPIRITUAL GUIDE LIKE THE SPIDER?"

"HE ALREADY HAS ONE, I SHALL HAVE HIS BOND WITH HIS MENTOR REAWOKEN BUT ONLY MAKE IT SO THAT HE CAN COMMUNICATE WITH HIM AND ONLY HIM."

"PERHAPS IT WOULD BE BEST IF WE WERE TO SEND HIM AS WELL?"

"HMM... I SHALL CONSIDER IT."

* * *

Six months after Gohan's departure

Training in the mountains where he had once trained Gohan, Piccolo's eyes widened when he heard a voice in his head.

'NAMELESS NAMEKIAN..'

'Who are you and what do you want?!'

'DOES YOUR CONCERN FOR YOUR FRIEND AND SON STILL TORMENT YOU?'

"What do you know of Gohan?!'

'I TAKE THAT AS A YES... I AM THE BEING THAT TOOK HIM FROM YOUR MULTIVERSE.'

'What?! Why how?!'

'BECAUSE I SEE THE POTENTIAL IN HIM JUST AS YOU AND SON GOKU DID, HOWEVER... THE LIFE ON THE MULTIVERSE HE NOW RESIDES IN IS FULL OF DANGER FAR GREATER THAN THE ONES THAT HAVE THREATENED THIS MULTIVERSE.'

'So why are you telling me this now?!"

'HE WILL HAVE A GREAT PART TO PLAY IN MY MULTIVERSE... BUT HE WILL NEED YOUR GREAT INTELLECT AND YOUR PRESENCE, I WOULD NOT HAVE COME TO YOU IF YOUR BOND WITH HIM WAS NOT SO STRONG.'

'So what do you want from me?' Piccolo asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

'I WILL OFFER YOU AND ONLY YOU A CHOICE. TO STAY IN YOUR WORLD... OR TO JOIN HIM IN HIS JOURNEY.'

'You have the power to do so?!'

'INDEED, HOWEVER, THE COST WILL BE HIGH, YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO COME BACK OR CONTACT THIS MULTIVERSE EVER AGAIN... TO MANY FORCES WOULD TAKE AN INTEREST IN THE WORLD THAT YOU WOULD BE SENT TO IF THAT WAS ALLOWED.'

So let me get this straight, you're saying that I have a much stronger bond with Gohan a human Saiyan hybrid then his own father?'

'I SEE THAT YOU ARE ABLE TO PUT PIECES TOGETHER.'

'Wow... that..."

'THE BOY LOVES YOU AS A FATHER FIGURE AND AS A MENTOR, YOU WERE RIGHT TO NOT LET HIM FIGHT AT HIS AGE BUT THINGS WILL NOT ALWAYS GO THE WAY THAT YOU THINK THEY SHOULD, BUT WITH YOUR ARRIVAL YOU CAN EASE HIS BURDENS.'

'Do I have some time to think about this?'

'YES, HOWEVER ONLY TELL HIS IMMEDIATE FAMILY OF THIS AND ALSO IF YOU DECIDE TO COME, BRING TWO OF YOUR WORLDS HEALING ITEMS, THEY WILL GREATLY AID BOTH OF YOU.

'How will I contact you when I have made up my mind?'

'GO TO YOUR LOOKOUT WHEN YOU HAVE MADE UP YOUR MIND AND NOT BEFORE THEN AND I WILL CONTACT YOU.'

Sensing that their conversation was coming to an end, Piccolo asked how Gohan was settling in.

'WELL SINCE HE DOES NOT KNOW THAT HE IS TWENTY YEARS OLDER THAN WHEN HE LEFT THIS MULTIVERSE AND STILL HAS THE SAME ATTITUDE AS WHEN HE LEFT I WOULD SAY THAT HE IS DOING OKAY EXCEPT FOR THE NIGHTMARES AND LONELINESS.

'I see... wait twenty years?!'

'IT TOOK A WHILE TO BRING HIM FROM YOUR MULTIVERSE DUE TO THE FACTORS INVOLVED, ESPECIALLY AS THIS IS NOT SOMETHING I DO OFTEN WITH MORTALS OUT OF MY OWN MULTIVERSE.'

'Will the same happen to me?'

'NO, THE MAIN REASON IT TOOK SO LONG WAS DUE TO ME CONSIDERING IF IT WAS WISE TO TAKE HIM FROM YOUR MULTIVERSE BUT SEEING AS HE HAD A SUCH A UNIQUE SOUL AND MY MULTIVERSE HAVING ONLY ONE OTHER WARRIOR LIKE HIM I TOOK AN INTEREST IN HIS FUTURE, THE LAST BATTLE HE HAD ONLY CONVINCED ME THAT HE WAS WORTHY OF SUCH ATTENTION.'

'Thank you for letting me know that he was safe... I shall consider your words...'

'I AM KNOWN AS THE ONE ABOVE ALL IN MY MULTIVERSE YOU HAVE A SIMILAR BEING IN YOUR OWN BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO COME WITH ME YOU WILL NEVER MEET.'

'I see.'

'I AWAIT YOUR DECISION SON OF KATAS.'

* * *

"So you've got a busy life ahead of you.." Natasha said as the duo left the El Rey Luncheonette restaurant after talking with multiple customers.

"Yep, not boring.. but there were sometimes in the past where I would have preferred it to have been." Gohan replied.

"Hey you've got a new future to look forward to, perhaps the things you couldn't do in your past you could do now."

"Hopefully with me in the lineup you can do the same?" Gohan replied making Natasha smile.

"Why Mr Son you wouldn't be flirting with an old woman like me would you?-"

"Nope just repaying you for the earlier comment." Gohan smiled back.

"You really aren't that good at lying are you?" Natasha laughed a bit red in the cheeks from Gohan's comment.

"Now that is what I want to see more of!" Gohan laughed as he looked at Natasha's red face. "A blushing Black Widow!"

"You're a terrible influence on me!" Natasha replied.

"Feelings mutu..."

"Stop Thief!"

"And things were looking up as well..." Gohan sighed as the sounds of running feet and fast vehicles reached his ears.

"Go time.." Natasha added.

'Shouldn't be too much of a hassle.' Gohan thought as he turned and saw two white vans being trailed by several cop cars.

"Cars or small fry?" Gohan smirked as his eyes shined.

"I'll take the small fry." Natasha smirked back.

'Seems those vans are faster than your average..' Gohan thought as the vans were surprisingly faster than the police cars on their tail.

!

Observing a lot of civilians running across the road, Gohan saw two siblings being knocked out of their parents grasp by the frantic surrounding civilians.

Quickly calculating the speed of the vans and the position of the stunned children, Gohan realised he would have to use more of his abilities then he realized.

"Really?!" Gohan shouted as the parents slowed in their rush when they realised their kids weren't with them.

"MIA! ANGELO!" Shouted the parents as they began to run back for their children.

"Got no choice!" Gohan exclaimed noticing how close the vans were to approaching the kids.

"Gohan?!" Widow exclaimed as to her eyes Gohan had just vanished.

"Moma, Papa!" The kids replied as they huddled close together.

'Can't just stop one vehicle the others are going to fast to slow down in time!' Gohan thought as he dashed over to the kids.

"I've got you, sis!" The boy said to his sister as he picked her up.

"Perfect!" Gohan exclaimed as he appeared near the children and quickly got them out of harm's way.

"Keep a close eye on these two..." Gohan began as he placed the two by their stunned parents.

"Bless you... God Bless you!" The mother exclaimed as she hugged her children close to her, the father looking at Gohan in gratitude.

"No problem, you guys stay safe now!" Gohan smiled as he made sure that the family was okay before he returned to the current car chase.

"Okay now for you!" Gohan exclaimed as he slowly stopped both vans with his strength alone.

Moments later...

"No problem officer just did what anybody with my skills would have done." Gohan said as with his help and Natasha's they successfully apprehended the bank robbers.

"Your very humble young man, that family would have gotten caught in the crossfire if you hadn't been there." The police officers said to Gohan.

"Well, I'm just glad that no-one got hurt and that New York is such a lively place in the mornings." Gohan replied as he rubbed the back of his head shyly.

"Yes and we can thank you and your fellow Avenger for that."

"Well we were just checking out the city so if everything's in order we would like to return to our... well my tour of the city if that's ok with you?" Gohan asked.

"Sure, we have the criminals on lock due to your assistance so you're free to go."

"Thank you." Gohan replied as he glanced at Widow who was still amazed at his reaction speed.

"Like I said you'll be ready when I'm done with you." Gohan said reminding the Avenger that he was going to train her.

"I won't match that speed!"

"No your body is not made for my speed but you can get to at least half of it." Gohan exclaimed.

"Half?" Natasha said with a raised brow.

"Back on my world most of my close friends were able to move at half my speed."

"And I take it your friends were normal people?" Natasha asked as the duo left the curious gazes of the public.

"Yes but at such a trained level that they were almost superhuman." Gohan replied as they continued to walk down Lower East Side New York.

"Superhuman?!"

"Yes, like Steve but without the wonder drug." Gohan replied quietly.

"And you can be trained to this level?"

"It takes years or practise and dedication but under the right circumstances that time can be shortened but at the cost of personal health, you aren't ready for such 'circumstances' also the devices used to get to such a level have not even been made in this world so there's that but you will still get pretty strong." Gohan finished.

'Pretty strong he says.' Widow thought.

"Now I bet your thinking 'pretty strong' thinking that I won't be able to hold up my side of the bargain, but like I said if you are truly interested in surpassing your current self then all you need to do is stick with me." Gohan smiled at the assassin.

"How did you..."

"It's an obvious thought you would have." Gohan replied.

"So if you're going to be training me in the coming days I guess It would be a good idea to find out what you would be training me in." Natasha asked as the duo continued their tour of Lower New York.

"Have you heard of image training?"

"What like training for a new opponent?"

"Sort of, you told me of your battles with the Avengers, have you ever replayed those battles to see if you could have fought more efficiently?" Gohan asked.

"Not really no, I only tend to think about the more life-threatening ones." Widow replied.

"Hmm then I guess we can start with that one." Gohan said as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"THE CHILD HAS GREAT POTENTIAL, HE WILL HAVE A GREAT INFLUENCE ON THE COMING EVENTS... HOWEVER HIS TRUE DESTINY IS UNKNOWN TO ME, IT WOULD SEEM THAT THE ONE ABOVE ALL HAS GREAT INTEREST IN THIS CHILD IF HE HAS HIDDEN IT FROM MY SIGHT." Uatu the Watcher said as he watched Gohan and Black Widow from the Moon.

"HIS PAST IS MOST CURIOUS, WHY WOULD THE ONE ABOVE ALL TAKE HIM AT THIS MOMENT IN TIME I SEE NO REASON TO..."

"AH, I CAN SEE WHY HE WAS CHOSEN TO BE SAVED FROM HIS PREVIOUS DESTINY... MAY YOUR NEW DESTINY GUIDE YOU AND MAY FATE SHOW YOU THE WAY." Uatu said as he saw Gohan's alternate future and was fascinated with what he saw.

"I had a good time today." Natasha said as she and Gohan retreated to the Stark household.

"Even apprehending the robbers was fun?" Gohan replied with a raised eyebrow.

"That was the icing on the cake."

"Your a hard woman to impress.."

"I guess that depends on the person trying to impress me." Natasha smirked.

"I'm not trying to impress anyone... i'm trying to figure out why I was sent to this world." Gohan replied causing the smirk to vanish instantly from Natasha's face.

"I'm sorry... you have still not gotten used to this world have you?" Natasha said as she put a hand on Gohan's shoulder

Glancing at the hand before looking in her eyes, Gohan sighed.

"If only I knew why I was sent here I would be more at ease.. but right now I feel like..."

"Like?" Natasha coaxed.

"Like I'm being appraised like someone is watching my every move... I don't think it was by mere chance that I was sent here."

"Question is why right?" Natasha said as she gave Gohan's shoulder a squeeze before letting go.

"Exactly, besides being cursed to never see my family again there were things that I was growing attached to back on my world..." Gohan replied as he thought about his fascination with Videl.

"A girl?"

"Yes a girl, I was starting to see why my mother didn't want me to become a fighter and live a happy quiet life... but fate always has other plans for me."

"Look if there is anything you want to talk about.."

"No... I'm.. I'm just thinking about the past it's not a problem anymore... I'm just..."

!

"Gohan?!" Natasha exclaimed as Gohan's eyes widened and a huge smile appeared on his face.

"It can't be..." Gohan began ignoring Widow as he closed his eyes and sought out a connection that he had thought he had lost for good.

"It's Still There!"

"Why you Piccolo?! Why you and not his mother his brother or his father?!" Chi-Chi argued as she and the rest of the Z fighters met up on Kami's Lookout seven days after Piccolo's discussion with the One Above All, to see Piccolo off.

"Perhaps because I died for him, treated him as he should have been treated, when he should have been treated, maybe because this world still needs you three or maybe this being has a plan that affects all of us and not just Gohan and me." Piccolo replied making Chi-Chi's mouth close.

"But this is my son we are talking about MY SON!"

"YES HE IS YOUR SON BUT NOW HE IS MINE" Piccolo said in a voice that was not his own, filled with immense power and purpose.

Taking Chi-Chi and Goku's hand into his own, Piccolo continued. "YOUR CHILD HAS A WONDERFUL FAMILY A GREAT FUTURE AND GREAT FRIENDS IN THIS MULTIVERSE... BUT HE WAS WILLING TO SACRIFICE HIMSELF SO THAT YOU ALL COULD LIVE HAPPILY AND THAT SOME OF THE GUILT THAT HE STILL FELT FROM THOSE SEVEN YEARS WOULD HAVE BEEN LIFTED."

"You don't mean he... he.." Chi-Chi began as her eyes welled up.

"YES... HE STILL FELT EVEN AFTER ALL THOSE YEARS THAT HE COULD HAVE DONE BETTER GIVEN YOU A MUCH HAPPIER TIME WITH YOUR HUSBAND IF HE HAD DONE AS HE HAD BEEN ASKED."

"THAT IS WHY HE PUT SO MUCH EFFORT INTO MAKING SURE THAT HE ACHIEVED WHAT YOU ASKED OF HIM DAUGHTER OF THE OX KING, HE THOUGHT THAT YOU NEEDED SOMETHING TO HELP WITH THE LOSS OF YOUR HUSBAND."

"My baby... my poor, poor baby!" Chi-Chi cried as Goku held his wife in his arms.

"SON GOKU, PRINCE VEGETA, YOUR TRIALS DO NOT END WITH MAJIN BUU, YOUR STRENGTH AS SAIYAN WARRIORS WILL BE TESTED AGAIN IN THE NEAR FUTURE, BUT DO NOT LOSE FAITH OR HOPE, THERE ARE THINGS ABOUT YOUR RACE THAT YOU HAVE YET TO DISCOVER, THINGS I WILL NOT DIVULGE TO YOU BUT WILL BECOME AVAILABLE IN TIME."

Who are you?!" Vegeta demanded.

Turning to Vegeta, a yellow-eyed Piccolo sighed.

"I AM A BEING BEYOND HUMAN COMPREHENSION, BEYOND THAT OF A GOD OF DESTRUCTION, I AM A BEING WITHOUT EQUAL." Piccolo replied making Vegeta's eyes widen.

'Stronger than Lord Berrus?!'

"God of destruction? What's that?" Goten asked.

"A being that I hope to never see again." Vegeta muttered making Goku and the other Z Warriors curious.

"BEFORE I LEAVE I SHALL BESTOW UPON YOU A GIFT.." Piccolo said as he walked over to the Room Of Spirit And Time and placed his hand on it.

"NOW WHENEVER ANY FIGHTER ENTERS THIS ROOM THEY WILL FACE OFF AGAINST THEIR GREATEST ADVERSARY AT THEIR CURRENT STRENGTH, THE ROOM IS ALSO INDESTRUCTIBLE AND THE ROOM IS ALSO ABLE TO SUSTAIN THE PEOPLE GOING INSIDE THE ROOM FOR AS LONG AS THEY NEED TO USE IT." Piccolo finished.

"Why would you give us such a gift?" Bulma asked.

"YOUR FIGHTERS WILL HAVE A NEED FOR IT IN THE FUTURE... ALSO IF TWO GO INSIDE THE ROOM THE ADVERSARY INSIDE OF THE ROOM WILL BECOME AS STRONG AS THE STRONGEST ONE THAT ENTERED SO ONLY GO IN WITH PEOPLE ON THE SAME LEVEL AS YOU, OTHERWISE YOU WILL DIE."

"Is there no way we can convince you to take someone with Piccolo?" Chi-Chi pleaded.

"NO MY MIND IS MADE UP... YOUR FUTURE LIES IN THE REMAINING FIGHTERS OF THIS MULTIVERSE DAUGHTER OF THE OX KING..."

"I SHALL TAKE MY LEAVE NOW, TAKE CARE OF THIS MULTIVERSE, YOU ALL ARE MORE IMPORTANT TO IT THAN YOU KNOW..." "Farewell, my friends." Piccolo said as with a flash of light so strong that everyone had to cover their eyes he vanished.

"Wait! How do we.." Krillin shouted before sighing.

"I've never felt anything like that before!" Goku exclaimed the moment he was able to look again.

"That... that was no normal level of ki!" Vegeta added. "It was as if it was everywhere and nowhere all at the same time!"


	10. Chapter 10

In answer to your question X3runner I made sure that even the One Above All also had limits outside of his own multiverse so he had to ask Zalama for Gohan, in exchange Zalama asked him to help the Z fighters... which he did. For Piccolo he has to do something different. Hope that answers your question.

This chapter will be more focused around Piccolo also due to the rough timeline that I have seen for Strange's training to be from Iron Man 2 onwards so Strange will be there before Piccolo and be midway through his training, to Civil War, though I will only do flashbacks for Winter Soldier I will continue doing my own version of Iron Man 3 but Piccolo as a possible candidate for Sorcerer Supreme was too good to pass up. Also trying this method of writing is new for me but it helps to get out of writer's block mode. Also trying to get Piccolo character right so review good or bad on my portrayal of him.

Meeting The Ancient One/Sorceress Supreme

Telling Piccolo of all that had happened to Gohan during his time in his Multiverse, the One Above All sighed as the Namekian absorbed all the information with great interest.

'BUT YOU WILL NOT GO DIRECTLY TO HIM...'

'What? Why?!'

'THERE IS MUCH FOR YOU TO LEARN ABOUT THE MULTIVERSE THAT YOU NOW CALL YOUR HOME, THINGS THAT WILL BE OF USE TO BOTH YOU AND GOHAN IN THE FUTURE.'

'Like what?!'

'THERE IS SOMEONE I AM HAVING MY SON TAKE YOU TO SEE A PERSON MORE FITTING FOR YOU TO LEARN FROM, IT IS TIME FOR GOHAN TO UNDERSTAND WHY I SUMMONED HIM HERE.'

'Wait! I still have some...

'IT IS TIME.' The three-headed entity known as the Living Tribunal stated as he appeared before the two.

"Why won't he ans..." Gohan began before everything stopped.

"SON GOHAN..." Widow exclaimed with yellow eyes.

"Who are you?!" Gohan exclaimed as he was unable to sense the being's energy.

"I HAVE GONE BY MANY NAMES BUT I AM MOST KNOWN AS THE ONE ABOVE ALL."

"Why are you possessing my friend?"

"IT IS TIME TO TELL YOU WHY I SUMMONED YOU TO THIS DIMENSION..."

"You called me here? Why?"

"YOUR DESIRE AND WILL TO SACRIFICE YOURSELF TO ENSURE THE SURVIVAL OF YOUR MULTIVERSE SHOWED ME THAT YOU WAS WORTHY OF BEING REPAID."

"But I could have been revived by my universe... wait my multiverse?"

"THERE ARE TWELVE UNIVERSES IN YOUR MULTIVERSE, ONLY BY CONVERSING WITH YOUR MULTIVERSE'S TRUE GOD WAS I ABLE TO REMOVE YOU FROM IT'S HISTORY BOOKS."

"Several questions... one why did you pick me, two what purpose did you have in mind and three... did you bring Mr Piccolo here as well?" Gohan asked.

"I WILL ONLY ANSWER YOUR FIRST AND LAST QUESTION, THE ONE YOU KNOW AS PICCOLO, I INDEED SUMMONED HIM HERE, YOUR FUTURE WILL BE FAR EASIER WITH HIM IN IT... HOWEVER, YOU TWO WILL NOT MEET FOR A WHILE. TWO..."

"Wait a minute what do you mean won't be meeting for a while?!" Gohan interrupted.

"YOUTH... YOUR MENTOR HAS NEED OF MORE SKILLS, THEY CAN'T BE TAUGHT BY ANY OTHER BESIDES MYSELF MY SON AND VERY FEW OTHERS. HE IS MEETING A MORTAL WHO HAS A PORTION OF THE SKILLS HE REQUIRES." Natasha stated.

"..."

"THE REASON I PICKED YOU INSTEAD OF A WARRIOR OF YOUR FATHERS STATURE IS BECAUSE YOU REPRESENT A COMBINATION OF BOTH YOUR RACES... I WOULD HAVE CHOSEN THE TIME TRAVELLER KNOWN AS TRUNKS BRIEFS, HOWEVER... YOUR POTENTIAL WAS FAR MORE INTERESTING... ALSO."

"Also?"

"YOUR TRUE GOD HAS MORE NEED OF HIM THAN OF YOU ALSO HE HAS SEEN WORSE THAN YOU HAVE AND IS UNFORTUNATELY DESTINED TO SEE FAR MORE BEFORE HIS TIME IS OVER."

"So I was runner-up... that doesn't exactly fill me with a lot of confidence. You know that I only just got my powers boosted before my battle with Buu right?"

"PRECISELY, YOU WERE THE PERFECT SECOND CANDIDATE BECAUSE, OF THAT, YOU ARE ONLY BEGINNING TO TRULY UNDERSTAND YOUR OWN POWER... BUT THIS MULTIVERSE WILL REQUIRE FAR MORE FROM YOU THAN YOUR OWN EVER DID."

"I thought this was for doing well?" Gohan said as he spread his arms.

"THIS IS AND WILL BE THE GREATEST CHALLENGE ANY MEMBER OF YOUR OR YOUR FATHERS RACE WILL EVER UNDERTAKE AND UNFORTUNATELY IT IS NOT ONE THAT YOU CAN TURN DOWN."

"What do you mean?!"

"THERE WERE... NOT BAD... NOT BAD AT ALL YOU ALMOST HAD ME TELLING YOU OF YOUR PURPOSE ON THIS WORLD. JUST KNOW THAT WHEN YOU MEET YOUR MENTOR AGAIN HE WILL BE FAR MORE KNOWLEDGEABLE OF THIS MULTIVERSE THAN YOU." Black Widow acknowledged.

"Can't blame a guy for trying..." Gohan sighed.

"LOOK AFTER THIS WORLD AND IT'S PEOPLE... THEY HAVE GREATER IMPORTANCE THAN YOU KNOW.."

"Wait! Before you go... I was told I was found in space during a battle between the Avengers and the beings known as the Chitauri... how long was I there before the Avengers found me?"

"... TWENTY YEARS."

"Twenty years... wait! That means I'm 38.. but I look the same as when I fought Majin..." 'Stasis.' Gohan thought.

"CORRECT, I HAD YOUR BODY HELD IN STASIS SO THAT I COULD PREPARE A FEW THINGS IN MY MULTIVERSE FOR YOUR INCLUSION. YOUR MULTIVERSE JUST HAPPENED TO GRAB MY CURIOSITY."

'You can read my thoughts?'

"YES... NOW THAT YOU EXIST IM MY MULTIVERSE YOU ARE SUBJECT TO MY POWER."

"Am I just a plaything for you?"

"YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE."

'Where are you taking me?' Piccolo said to the three-headed being as they flew through the skies unnoticed by the people of the Earth.

'TO SEE THE ANCIENT ONE FOR YOUR LESSON.'

'My lesson?'

'FATHER SAID THAT YOU ARE TO LEARN ABOUT THE WORLD THAT YOU ARE NOW IN, WE COULD TELL YOU EVERYTHING THAT YOU NEEDED TO KNOW BUT THAT WOULD NOT BE USEFUL TO YOU... YOU ARE NOT READY TO SEE AS WE SEE, THAT WILL COME MUCH LATER... FOR NOW, YOU MUST LEARN FROM ONE WHO HAS ACCUMULATED A GREAT DEAL OF KNOWLEDGE AND IS MUCH LIKE THE GUARDIAN OF YOUR EARTH.'

'You're sending me to another guardian?'

'WE HAVE ARRIVED...'The Living Tribunal announced, ignoring Piccolo's question as the two arrived in Nepal.

"Living Tribunal.. what business do you..." A woman coming out of a monastery clad in robes began as the two landed amongst a group of training warriors frozen in time.

"I HAVE BEEN TOLD TO TAKE THIS BEING TO YOU FOR TRAINING IN THE ARTS."

"I have seen this being in my dreams of late..." The man said as she looked at Piccolo.

"HE WILL REQUIRE FAR LESS TRAINING IN SOME MATTERS THAN OTHERS."

"I understand but why not teach him yourself? you are far wiser than I."

"YOU KNOW WHY..."

"As you wish.."

"THIS IS WHERE I LEAVE YOU FOR MY TASK IS COMPLETE."

"I understand that he told you nothing of me?" The woman said when time resumed and all students stopped what they were doing as they observed Piccolo.

"Nothing was told to me besides that you are a guardian of some sort." Piccolo replied.

"And this knowledge is of comfort to you?"

"I was once a guardian... well part of me was."

"Interesting.. well if you are to be studying here you should get used to your fellow students and..."

"Much as I would like to hang around, I am not a people person... I am here to learn to survive on this planet not make friends." Piccolo interrupted.

"That is not what you will be doing.. they are the first people you have seen besides me on this planet and they will be your first step into becoming a part of it." The woman replied calmly, not at all put off by Piccolo's manners.

"You're not going to be easily put off are you?" Piccolo sighed.

"No... glad we got that out of the way.." "Mordo." The woman said as she turned to a dark-skinned, green outfit wearing warrior.

"Yes Ancient One?" The man said as he out of all the students had not stared openly at Piccolo.

"This... being before you will be your next trainee. Teach him the basics and when you are done send him to me. I would have Strange train him due to their...similarities but he is currently training elsewhere."

"As you wish Ancient One."

"Wait why are you throwing orders around like some..." Piccolo began.

Demonstrating some of her magical might, the woman was able to silence Piccolo.

"So you are a magician of sorts..." Piccolo said as he broke the spell with some difficulty.

"Impressive, you have high resilience to magic... but you still waste too much energy." The Ancient One said with only a slightly raised brow to show that she was surprised by Piccolo's act.

'That was no small feat... this being has done what took me many years in one day.' Mordo thought.

"Change of plans... you and Wong will train him."

"Wong?"

"Yes... this bein..."

"The name is Piccolo, Piccolo the Namekian. Don't get used to me, I don't plan on staying long." Piccolo stated.

"Then you and Wong will get along very well." The Ancient One said with a smile as she began to make her way back to the monastery.

"Are you all just trying to annoy me? Because it's working!" Piccolo grunted as he stared at Mordo.

"Very well... Piccolo." Mordo began as he looked the Namekian up and down. "First we shall find out what you can do then go on to what you cannot. You have already shown great aptitude for defence against magic, how is your.."

"Don't test me." Piccolo replied as he caught the strike that had been aimed at his abdomen.

'Fast!' Mordo thought as he quickly backed away from Piccolo. "I see you are a fast fighter as well."

"You have no idea what I can do." Piccolo said as he stared at Mordo.

"Well if you are to be training here it would be best if you wore the same outfit as the rest of..."

"I already told you... I don't plan to stay here long, now if you really want to teach me something show me how those students are wielding that magic." Piccolo interrupted.

'I can see now why Wong will be needed in training this one.' Mordo thought before he replied.

"They are surrendering to it."

"What?"

"In order to understand how magic works you must surrender to it... here take this." Mordo said as he took an item from a shelf containing many of the same item.

"I have seen in my line of work that surrendering to magic can have many 'unwanted' side affects." Piccolo grunted.

"Then you are a smarter man than most, but fear not we shall contain the magic should it get out of hand." Mordo replied approvingly.

"What is this?" Piccolo asked when Mordo passed it to him.

"A Sling Ring. This is a mystical object which enables the wearer to open a fiery portal to another location."

"I see." Piccolo replied when Mordo told him to put it on his left hand.

"Now focus your mind... see the monastery that the Ancient One went into?" Mordo asked as he pointed to said monastery.

"Yes?"

"Make a portal that will get me to.."

"Is that all?" Piccolo asked as he mimicked what the other apprentices were doing with their hands.

"You are a fast learner. I can see you becoming a great asset to our.." Mordo began.

"How many times must I repeat myself.." Piccolo interrupted.

"You are not planning to stay here long and your not a team player." Mordo interrupted with a smile. "I heard you the first thirty times you said it.. saying it another thirty times will not change anything."

"I can see that we are going to have a lot to talk about." Piccolo sighed as both Nail and Kami laughed inside of his head.


End file.
